Taking Charge
by greenfire249
Summary: Bella is sick of having to stop so she Takes Charge of Edward


**Taking charge **

**Authors note: this is my first fic ever so be nice **

**Disclaimer: not mine I don't make any money **

**Bella's pov**

"Bella…" Edward warns, "what is it Edward cant you see im busy at the moment" I said. "I can see that but if your hand goes any lower we will have a problem". "Really what's that?" I asked. "You know exactly what I mean I don't want to hurt you Bella." (Grrr) "FINE" I said. "Did you just growl at me?" "Yes I did do you have a problem with that?" He just looked at me like I was crazy. "Well I have never herd you do that before." "Yes well im sexually frustrated Edward and when girls get sexually frustrated we get cranky." He just smiled and that was it, I had it I was going to get into his pants one way or another whether he liked it or not. I smiled and kissed him he was just happy I wasn't mad anymore. "Bella I have to go hunting ill be gone for a few days." "I will be back by Friday so we can do something anything you want." "Ok" I said and I went to sleep in the arms of the man I love. with his soft voice singing my lullaby.

I woke up to my cell going off. "Hello Alice" I said, "hi Bella get dressed ill be their in ten ok." "Ok". I got up and had a quick shower by the time I got out Alice was sitting on my bed. "Here put this on." She handed me some nice jeans and a nice blue top I looked at it. It was not what she would pick out on a regular day it was much more me. "Well don't look so surprised I do know what you like to ware" "I just don't like what you like to ware." She just grinned at me and started on my make up it was nice not dark just right for a day of shopping. We got into the car and she looked at me "Well what store first" she said and grinned. That's when I saw a glint in her eye and I was positive she new what I was up to so I said lets go to the hardware store.

We got to the store and headed to the back I was vary nervous "Alice" I said.

"What Bella?" "Do you think this will work?" "Of course it will Bella don't worry every thing will be fine." We went a round the store grabbing the stuff we needed but I was not to sure that this would hold, I asked Alice. "so what do we do now?" "We go back to my place and test this out." "Ok" I said we drove like their was no tomorrow so we got to the house within ten minutes.

We walked in and everyone was their but Edward thank god I don't know what I would do if Edward saw what I had planed.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said from his chair. "What are you up to today anything interesting?" "Well I have a plane to make your son take off his chastely belt." "Ok well wait what?" Everyone stared at me like I had two heads and Alice looked proud. "Well its like this Edward wont take are relationship to the next level because he says he doesn't want to hurt me and I say were ready". "So I have decided to take the choice out of his hands."

"How are you going to do that said Emmett?" "Well im glad you asked Emmett because I need your help you and jasper." At this Jasper looked up "what do you need me for" he asked. "Well I need help testing these" and with that Alice pulled the chains out Emmett started laughing and I turned red. "That's a good Idea" said Carlisle. "How do you want us to test them?" "I can think of way" said Rosalie. "Well I was thinking we could have a game of tug of war."

"Ok" they said and we went to the backyard.

"Ok now this chain is supposed to be the strongest in the world its made of titanium its tempered to make it even stronger so what I need to know is can it hold a vampire down." "So you better pull on it like your life depends on it because mine does." I handed one end to Jasper and the other end to Emmett.

"Ok now pull." They started to pull as hard as they could and it didn't brake I could see they weren't holding back the yard had dents from their feet. So I knew it would hold.

"Ok you can stop pulling now" they did and I was so happy that I jumped into Emmett's arms and gave him a hug than walked over to Jasper and thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek and tried to send him as much gratitude as I could. I hope he felt how much this meant to me.

"Now all we have to do is get them installed and find a way to get Edward into them." "I can install them" Rosalie said. "Cool thanks Rosalie" "I was thinking we could bolt them into the steel support under the floor." "Ok ill get on it now." "Thanks Rosalie." "Now I have that taken care of what's next right getting him in to them any ideas?" Emmett looked at Jasper and said "why don't we put him in them for you." "What?" "No wait hear me out we wont undress him just get him in the chains." "Ok but you know he will fight you." They just looked at me and smiled "we hope so."

Alice came down the stares and sat beside me. "Guess what I just called Charlie and asked him if you could spend the weekend he says yes of course."

"Now you have already skipped one day so why not two we will need all day tomorrow to get you ready Edward will be home at 7:30pm so you better get a good nights rest." "Ok I will now who's taking me home?" "I will" said Alice.

Today was a busy day I was not sure how this was going to tern out but I was tired of waiting for Edward to make up his mind so he will just have to deal with it

I was vary excited all I could think about was that I was going to lose my virginity tomorrow night that thought is what made me sleep with a smile on my face.

"Bella wake up Bella" I could hear a soft voice trying to get me to get up but I didn't want to I was having the most wonderful dream about Edward and our meadow. "Bella wake up Bella" crap why won't the voice go away "BELLA WAKE UP NOW." "What! im up you crazy pixie."

Alice was on my bed shaking like a leaf she was so excited I laughed at her

"Come on Bella we only have a short time to get you ready ok" "ok where we are going?" "Well it's this little place I like to call spa Cullen" she grinned and I put on some sweets "ok im ready." I was White as a ghost by the time we got to her house she was driving so fast I almost ripped the holy shit handle off the car

The car came to a stop out side the house and Esme was their to let me out she had to hold me up I was so traumatized the minute I got in the house Jasper was their trying to calm me down even with his gift it was hard to get me to relax. "What did you do to her" said Emmett? "Nothing she's overreacting." "I am not you crazy pixie no one should drive that fast you could have killed me." "Come on it was not that bad" said Alice. "How fast was she driving" asked Jasper? "Let's just say the needle would not go any farther" I said

"Well you're still alive so let's get this show on the road." With that the girls descended on me and dragged me upstairs. "First things first you need to be waxed lay back." I had never had wax dun so I was vary freaked out I herd it hurt a lot. They grabbed my legs and spread them. "First we start with your bikini line and then we do the rest." "Ok" I said then I felt the wax it was hot but not to bad I could handle it

Then I felt her put little strips of fabric on the wax. "Ok Bella take a deep breath." I did as she asked and then she pulled. "FUCK" I screamed it hurt so much I almost cried. I new it wasn't over I don't know how anyone did this regularly. All I could think is im in hell this is hell and the devil is a pixie!

"Ok we are dun the first step now we have to do the rest." "What you're not dun. How much more is there to do?" "Well we did the top, you have a nice Landing strip, but now we have to do the bottom half." "Ok" I said with fear in my voice. Alice told Esme to grab my legs and I felt them pull them almost over my head. "Ok Rose it's your turn." "Holy crap why is Rosalie holding my butt cheeks apart?" "Well we need to get the rest, its better if we do it all at once" said Alice. "It's ok Bella it's almost over said Esme." Then I felt the wax being put all over my lower regains and almost to my but this had me terrified. "Ok Bella ready 1..2..3…." "ahhhhhhh OH MY GOD." "Its ok Bella all dun you did well." "Now what?" "Now you take this cream and put it ware it hurts." "Ok" I said and went into the bath room. The cream worked like a charm. And it didn't hurt to walk anymore.

I walked out of the bath room and Esme was there with a robe and some vary comfy panties. "Their ready for you in the bath room" she said. "Ok im on my way" I walked in to the bathroom to the sound of soft music and candlelight Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were in front of the sink with buckets of some kind of mud and paintbrushes. There was a table in the middle of the room and Alice told me to lay down on my stomach I was kind of nervous with the boys here so I quickly got on the table. "Ok" I said "what next." Alice turned around and laughed "well the first thing you have to do is take off the robe and underwear." "What" I gasped looking at the boys. Jasper laughed "don't worry Bella I won't peek." "But I will" said Emmett giving me a wink and then rose smacked him for it.

I was still beet red so rose came over to hold a towel up for me so I could get undressed. I lay on the small table and Alice put a smaller towel on my butt jasper walked over to me and put some kind of oil on my back and started rubbing. It was like going from hell in one room to paradise in another I let out a soft moan and jasper smiled. "Just relax Bella ill take care of you" as he was moving down my legs I felt someone put a small cloth under me to cover my chest then I felt them lift me and tern me over so jasper could start on the front I was so relaxed that I did not notice when he stopped and I was

Turned onto my stomach.

The next thing I felt were soft paintbrushes putting the mud on my back the towels were removed and they were panting my entire body. At this point I really didn't care if they saw me in the buff. I loved ever second of the pampering I was getting. I felt them put something on my back that felt like

Plastic wrap I figured it was to keep the towels clean I didn't care when they flipped me and started on the front I was almost asleep I was so relaxed.

Alice put cucumber slices on my eyes and they finished my front and wrapped the rest of the plastic around me and stepped back.

"So how long do we leave her all wrapped up?" Asked Emmett. "About 90 min" Said Rosalie "we want the minerals to soak into her skin as much as possible."

"Yup and she deserves it after what we put her thru" "What did you do to her all I could feel was a lot of pain" said jasper. "And we could hear her screams from outside" said Emmett. "Bikini wax" said Alice. "Oh" said the boys at once "poor Bella" said Emmett.

I was waking up to Alice taking the plastic off me as rose picked me up and put me gently in the bathtub I have never felt so relaxed my entire body was submerged in warm water as Esme cleaned the mud off me I gave her a sleepy smile and then started to help get the mud off. It was time to get out of the tub and get ready to put on the outfit I would wear

We all went into Alice's bedroom to get me ready for my big night with Edward. The boys even Carlisle were in Alice's closet looking for the perfect outfit but they didn't know that Alice got the outfit when she had the vision about me so she gave me a bag and sent me to the bathroom. It was something out of a dream I didn't think I was pretty enough to wear it.

It was a navy blue and black garter and corset set with a tiny thong it had a matching silk robe I had never felt so sexy. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

The boys were still going thru Alice's closet pulling stuff out and holding it up agent themselves when Rose and Alice ternd to look at me they had huge grins and Esme gasped and looked like a proud mother. That got the boys attention and they looked at me too.

I was beet red at the looks they were giving me. "Does it look ok, is it too much" I asked. "No sweetheart it's perfect" said Esme. Rosalie got up "ok boys get your jaws off the floor and get out its time for make up and hair."

Alice did my hair in curls down my back Rose did a natural face for me. It was perfect. I tide my robe and sat down to wait for Edward in Alice's room. Esme came in with a bowl of fruit salad and a glass of apple juice.

She sat down and asked "so is there anything you want to talk about before you take this step into womanhood?" "No I think I have it covered im just a little worried about the pain." she folded her hands and said in a vary soft tone "all I can tell you is that there is going to be a little pain but you have a gift that not many girls get… control you can go as fast or as slow as you want and theirs nothing he can do about it" she said with a laugh. And that made me feel a lot better.

Emmett Jasper and Carlisle sat in the living room waiting for Edward to get back "Alice says we have 5min till he's back and that was 4min ago" as if on cue Edward walked in.

Edward's pov

As one they pounced on him. "HEY what the hell are you doing he yelled."

Emmett got to him first and grabbed him in a bear hug wile jasper grabbed

His legs as he tried to kick him off. "This is for your own good son" Carlisle said.

"What the fuck is going on" I leave to go hunting and when I get back I get ambushed by my own family have they gone insane. I don't know what is going on but im getting pissed.

"Ok boys get him upstairs" Carlisle says why do they need me up stairs I can hear Bella and the rest of the girls up their so I know she's all right. I can't understand what's going on. "Were upstairs now you can put me down" I said

"Not yet brother just wait and relax everything will be fine."

Their taking me to my room like I can't walk. This is so fucked up.

"Ok get him on the bed" says Carlisle. And that's when I saw them. Manacles on my bed who the fuck put those there. I had a vary bad feeling and it just made me fight harder. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING APES."

I scratched and tried to bite anyone within reach but it just did no good they where unwavering in there efforts to get me on the bed.

In the end Emmett sat on my chest wile holding my hands as Carlisle grabbed a leg to get it in the heavy Manacles as jasper was doing the same

With the other leg I had no hope I was going to wind up with Manacles on My arms too I guess today is a bad day what the hell did I do to deserve this. Here I am chained to my bed for no good reason and now there leaving.

Fuckers, their going to pay for this.

Just when I thought they would leave me here forever I herd footsteps. Bella my Bella was on her way to help me. She would never let them treat me like this. The door opened and there she was my Bella so beautiful it made my heart beat with love for her. She had a blue silk robe on and had a vary naughty glint in her eye. "Hello Edward did you miss me?" I was speechless I have never seen her act this way before. "Um Bella what's going on?" "Well Edward it's like this you keep telling you don't want to hurt me so I have decided to take that possibility out of the equation" she said with a smirk. "What do you mean bella?" "What I mean is if you won't take me Ill just have to take you." "What?" I was dumbfounded and a little turned on. "Yup Edward im going to have my wicked way with you and there's nothing you can do about it." And with that she went over to my desk and grabbed my scissors. She slowly walked back over to me taking her robe off. I have never seen her look so hot she had a navy blue and black lace corset and garter set on the venom pooled in my mouth I had to get to her I pulled on the chains as hard as I could and she just giggled. "Sorry Edward they won't break I had them tested." I had to get to her not touching her was driving me crazy I growled and she shivered.

Bella's pov

When he growled the thong I was wearing got damp within seconds I had to have him soon or I would die. His growls got louder as my sent hit his nose I leaned over the bed and I dragged the scissors up the inside of his leg. He hissed as the contact. I went to the end of the bed and started cutting up the outside of his jeans when I got to the belt I just cut thru it and did the same with the other side. Grabbing the front of his pants I pulled them off. Bella he moaned with need. I slowly cut his t-shirt off and when he was finally bare to my gaze I moaned. I ran my lips up his chest stopping to lick his nipple, only to tease it a bit till I got to his lips ware I needed to be. I kissed him like it was the last kiss we would ever share. We broke apart only for my need to breath. "Mmmm Edward you taste so good" I moaned. "But there is still one more item I have to get rid of." I slithered down his body and grabbed the scissors so I could finally see his shaft. He froze like any man would if you went near his dick with scissors. I cut the boxers off and pulled them out from under him. For a second I was frightened he is sooo big and im so small but I pushed the fear aside. I had work to do.

I got in between his legs and gently took his shaft in my hand he was so hard and so soft at the same time. His skin was softer than the silk im wearing I pulled the skin back to uncover the head he started to thrust his hips to get

the pace he needed I loved doing this for him. His soft moans are music to me and could not get enough of the way he was moving his hips.

Edward's pov

I have never been tide down before it was frightening and vary erotic. The way her hands moved up and down my flesh. I knew if she continued much longer that I would embarrass myself. "Bella, Bella" I called she looked up at me. "Yes Edward what would you like." "I need to taste you" I begged. "If you insist but just remember don't bite." "Ok I won't I promise." Her sent was driving me insane. She got off the bed and slowly removed her thong.

I could see that she had gotten herself waxed for me. I had never seen her look so sexy. She reaches up and starts to unhook her corset. With every inch she unveils it makes me harder then before. All I could think is mine she is mine and I love her more then life itself. "Come here Bella" I called.

She walks to the head of the bed and scrambles to kneel over my head and lower herself to my waiting mouth. I gently kiss her nether lips as she arched

Over me to grab the bed frame. "Edward" she gasps as I find her clit and wrap my lips around it and give it gentle licks. It did not take long for her to start rocking on my face. So I moved down to slip my tongue inside her.

Bella's pov

Every inch of me was on fire as he licked and tongued my insides. I was so close to having the most intense orgasm of my life. My legs were trembling with the strain of holding myself over him. Then all at once I snapped my entire body bowed and I screamed out my release. "Mmmm Edward that was incredible." I was now determined to give him the same pleasure he gave me.

I got off the bed and resumed my spot between his legs he was still hard. I guess he enjoyed pleasuring me. He moaned as I grasped his shaft and let my hot breath caress him. "Bella don't tease me" he gasped. I had learned as much as I could about sex so I knew what to do. I licked him slowly from the base of his shaft to the tip of his head swirling my tongue around him.

The taste of him was so good. Sweet and salty at the same time he was fast becoming my favorite flavor. I wrapped my lips around him and sucked as hard as I could wile tickling his tip with my tongue. Opening my mouth as far as I could I took as much as my throat would allow. By now I had the hang of it and was sucking him as fast as my head would go.

Edward pov

The feels of Bella's lips around me were driving me crazy and the things she was doing with her tongue were so good I was wondering if she really was a virgin. "God Bella, sooo good don't stop" I begged. Her head bobbing on my shaft and her hands cupping my balls were something I had only fantasized about.

But now my fantasies are coming to life and I could not be happier. I couldn't help myself as my hips start thrusting up into her mouth. "BELLA!" I shout as my body arches off the bed shooting my huge load of venom into Bella's mouth. She tries to swallow it all but some starts to

Run down the side of her mouth and I have never seen her look hotter.

Bella's pov

I was so happy that I gave him so much pleasure. I was worried that I would do something wrong but from his reaction I think I did well.

I looked up at him and I could see the love in his eyes. My hands drifted up his abs and tickled his navel. "Feeling better" I asked. "Oh Bella you have no idea, I have been alone in a house full of lovers for so long and have never Been able to feel the pleasures they do. It's enough to drive a man crazy."

"Don't worry Edward were not dun yet I plan to use you in every way I can tonight." With that he started to rise to the challenge and my smile grew.

Slowly stroking him I inched my way up his body till we were in complete contact my nipples brushing his chest and his rock hard shaft rubbing my cleft. "Are you ready for this" I asked? "Yes Bella I am I love you and can't wait to make love to you."

I sat up and grasped his manhood, rising up on my knees and guiding him to my center. Taking a deep breath I slowly lowered myself. It hurt and I was doubting that he would even fit. But I knew this would happen bracing myself I rammed him into me with one swift push.

Edward pov

I could tell she was nervous so I tried to stay as still as possible fighting the impulses to thrust up into her she wanted complete control and I was determined to give it to her.

She lowered herself down on me inch by inch,

Until I felt the proof of her innocence. With a deep breath and one hard push

I found myself inside her warm depths. And that's when it hit me the sent of her blood. I knew this would happen. The monster inside of me showed itself and started to pull on the chains. The bed shook and groaned but the chains did not budge an inch.

Thank god she is safe I can't get to her. I stopped breathing and relaxed allowing her to continue adjusting to my size.

She started to make little circles with her hips and grinding against me. It felt like heaven her heat warming me and making me feel alive.

Bella's pov

As I trust down I felt my hymen give way and the pain shoot up my body it was not as bad as expected. Edward on the other hand was having a hard time with the blood.

His eyes went dark and he started to fight against the chains that held him.

I rubbed his chest trying to calm him it seemed to work.

His shaking stopped and he held his breath putting a stop to the thirst.

"Are you ok baby" I asked him? "Yes im fine good thing we have the chains I lost it for a sec their."

"It's ok Edward that's why I got the chains so you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me."

With that I started to move my hips grinding myself on his shaft. It was an odd feeling and as I moved more it started to feel so good.

My body was ready to take the next step so rising Up onto my knees I let him slip from my body until just the tip was inside me then slowly lowered myself back down.

I could feel every inch of him inside me. Finding a good pace for us I road him and let my body take over.

Leaning back I discovered that he would hit my g-spot with every stroke.

Now riding him hard I let out a moan that you would hear only on a porno.

"Oh god Edward im so close" I panted.

Edward pov

All I could think about is the way Bella looks and feels her body bouncing atop mine her inner mussels griping my shaft as she rides me.

Leaning back on her hands she finds a new angle and speeds up her pace.

At this rate ill blow before she does and I can not let that happen.

I shifted my hips so I would hit her g-spot and held off as long as I could.

Her breaths turned into pants and her body had a thin sheen of sweat making her glow.

I could tell she was close her body was quivering and the moans coming out of her were Music to my ears.

"EDWARD" she screamed as her entire body shook with her release.

As her walls pulsated around me I shouted her name and shot my load into her depths.

Falling forward she brushed her hair to the side of her face and gave me the sweetest smile.

"I love you Edward" she whispered. "As I love you Bella forever."

Bella's pov

I slowly walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen my stomach growling the whole way.

They always had so much food for people that don't eat. Grabbing the milk and a bowl of cereal I sat at the island and started to eat.

Not three minutes later Alice and the rest of the family walked in the back door.

"So how was he" asked Alice? "Fantastic" I said blushing. "Well im happy for you Bella maybe he won't be so up tight all the time now."

"Yup and if he is you can always chain him up again" says Emmett laughing.

"I just might have to do that" I said grinning. "Now can someone go unlock him now?"

THE END


End file.
